


Under The Light of The Silvery Moon

by TrashMouthSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A Bit Soppy, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly alternative version of the scene in the park from last night's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Light of The Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is but the idea wouldn't leave me alone after that stunning Robron scene in the park last night. It was written on my phone so if it's crap I apologise.

The cloudy and grey Winter's day had given way to the dark, freezing cold of the late February evening. As the sun had set over the beautiful park on the outskirts of York, the round silvery moon had taken it's place - in it's wake leaving the park empty and deserted of human life. The quietness was almost serene, the only noise that of the trees occasionally rustling and the water of the lake lapping at the edges whenever a gust of wind swept through the air.

Robert stood from afar and quietly studied Aaron as he leant against a tree by the lake and gazed out over the blackened water. Robert was still reeling somewhat from the fact Aaron had tried to kiss him. For months he had wished for just the tiniest of hints that Aaron might still feel a fraction of what he felt for the brunette. And now he had gotten his answer, his sensible side had told him the timing wasn't right. Aaron's head was all over the place at the minute and the last thing Robert wanted was to take advantage of Aaron when he was vulnerable.

Robert couldn't take his eyes off Aaron, his attention not even wavering as a stray cat mewled nearby, his focus solely on the lonesome man standing by the tree. To passersby he looked like a man enjoying an evening stroll that had stopped to take in the beauty of the black lake with streaks of the moon reflecting across the glistening surface of the water.

But Robert knew differently from the hunched demeanour of Aaron's body. He was a broken and lost man that had been hurt in the most gruesome way imaginable. Aaron needed to have his heart mended and his sense of love and trust restored. Robert wanted to be the person to do that more than anything. But as he looked at the dejected and forlorn form of Aaron, Robert wasn't sure if he was the right person to do that. Despite how hopelessly in love he was with Aaron, his own upbringing had left him thinking he wasn't capable of love so how could he possibly be the one to mend Aaron's heart in the midst of all this anguish tormenting Aaron's life right now.

Knowing he couldn't postpone the inevitable, Robert started walking in the direction of where Aaron was stood, taking each step with slight trepidation yet determination to make this righy. Robert felt the beat of his heart increase rapidly as he got closer, like it was trying to burst through his ribcage, as a rush of blood rushed in his ears. His adrenaline was pumping furiously through his veins, making him oblivious to the chill in the evening air.

Robert took a deep, steadying breath as he mentally tried to prepare himself for the impending conversation he needed to have with Aaron. Robert trying his utmost to ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach or the nervous twitching of his hands as he neared the spot where Aaron was stood - repeatedly telling himself that Aaron wasn't ready for a relationship, the timing wasn't right - the words going round and round in circles in his head like a broken record.

"Aaron..." Robert said softly as he slowly approached him, wishing Aaron wasn't stood in the shadows so he could actually see his face.

"What do you want?" Aaron huffed, keeping his eyes firmly glued on the lake right in front of him.

"Please talk to me." Robert pleaded, his voice cracking slightly at the end as the enormity of the situation hit him.

"There's nothing to talk about." Aaron retorted as his shoulders tensed and his body seemed to curl further into itself - as if it was trying to shield itself from the constant pain the world around it was insistent on repeatedly inflicting upon it.

Robert had to fight the urge to just reach out and touch Aaron's arm. "Of course there is. You can't just walk away and leave things like that." Robert tried reasoning, his words sounding almost soothingly as they rolled off his tongue.

"What's the point? You made your feelings perfectly clear." Aaron croaked, the slight tremble in his voice giving away how upset he was.

Robert didn't need to see Aaron's face to know that he was chewing his bottom lip like mad to prevent the tears in his eyes from spilling over his eyelids and trickle down his face. And it broke Robert's heart that he was the cause of it. Why couldn't Aaron see how much he truly loved him? How much he wanted to just give in to his deepest desire and be with Aaron and to hell with everything else? But he was trying to restrain himself and do the decent thing, the right thing for a change. He wanted nothing more than for Aaron to be happy. Couldn't he see that? "You didn't even give me a chance to explain - " Robert began before he was abruptly interrupted.

"What's there to explain? Clearly you don't see me like that anymore if you're repulsed at the thought of kissing me." Aaron cried out as he swiftly turned to face Robert and revealed the tears glistening in his bloodshot eyes as the moonlight spilled across his scruffy, angry face. "I shouldn't blame you really. I'm dirty and damaged." Aaron huffed, almost defeated, as he cast his eyes downwards and pulled the sleeves of his black hoodie down over his hands like that of a small child.

"Don't you dare say that! You're neither!" Robert angrily exclaimed as he invaded Aaron's personal space and pushed him back against the jagged surface of the tree, effectively trapping Aaron there.

Silence descended upon them and only the sound of their shallow breathing at their close proximity could be heard around them - their chests pressed against each other and moving in sync, almost as if their hearts were beating as one.

"Aaron please look at me." Robert anxiously pleaded, not being able to stand the silence any longer, as his large hands cupped Aaron's face and his long fingers curled around his jaw, stroking the scruffy flesh in a loving manner. "Don't you see...I still see you like that. I always will...I want you. A lot. But, in the middle of all this, it...it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" Aaron whispered hoarsely as he finally met Robert's gaze, just as a tear escaped his brimming eyes and slid down over his blotched cheek.

"I'm trying not to mess things up here...I want it to be different this time..." Robert murmured gently as he swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat - his thumbs affectionately brushing away the fat tears running down Aaron's face as he kept his gaze locked intensely on those mesmerising blue eyes, which looked almost like two black pools now in the evening light.

"And it will. I can make up my own mind you know and I want this. I want you...please Robert." Aaron practically begged as his hands came to rest on Robert's chest and his fingers lightly bunched up in the blonde's jacket.

Robert sighed. The way Aaron said his name. It was as if that gruff, yet soft voice was caressing the word. Made his name sound like some declaration of love to be eternally cherished. And it always made Robert's heart flutter in a way it had never done before Aaron crashed unexpectedly into his life. Robert pressed his forehead against Aaron's almost in defeat. "God Aaron...you're not making this easy for me. You have no idea how much I want this...I love you so much it hurts." Robert whispered, tears prickling in his eyes, as he tenderly brushed his nose languidly against Aaron's.

"Then stop fighting it." Aaron spoke in equally as hushed tones as their breaths ghosted across each other's faces - meddling - as their closeness caused them to nearly breathe in the same air. "Kiss me." Aaron urged softly as he stared into Robert's deep midnight blue eyes with such hope as Aaron bared his entire soul to the blonde man in front of him.

Aaron watched with bated breath as Robert's gaze drifted between his eyes and mouth. Aaron's own eyes mirroring that of Robert's as his eyes lingered on the blonde's perfectly sculpted plump, pink lips, remembering how soft they felt against his own, before averting his gaze back to Robert's intense stare. Aaron could see the inner battle Robert was fighting within himself. He knew him well enough to know the signs - probably knew him better than he knew himself.

He loved Robert more than he had ever loved anyone before and he made him happy. Happier than he thought it was possible to be and he was damned if he was going to let the chance of happiness slip through his fingers yet again.

Both were panting erratically and the air crackling around them like a roaring fire, as Robert's eyes settled on Aaron's once more, his eyes boring right into the brunette's. The tension became nearly unbearably as Aaron lost himself in the depth of Robert's intensely intimate stare as the silver rays of the moon landed on his face. It made Robert look almost angelic and before Aaron knew what he was doing he closed the tiny gap between them and brushed his lips tentatively and gently against Robert's - their lips moulding so effortlessly together.

Robert quietly gasped into the kiss at the unexpected feeling of those soft lips against his and that scruffy beard tickling the delicate skin around his mouth. But he didn't pull away. It felt too right. It felt like home. So instead he kissed Aaron back, tasting the saltiness of his tears, as he poured every last bit of love that he had pent up over the past months into that one kiss as his hands skimmed down over Aaron's firm body until they settled on his narrow hips, drawing their bodies flush against one another.

Aaron's heart was thumping wildly when he felt Robert reciprocate the kiss so he snaked his hands up his chest and along his long neck until his fingers weaved through the blonde strands of Robert's hair. Aaron instantly pulled Robert impossibly closer as he deepened the kiss and trailed his tongue the length of Robert's lower lip before priding his lips apart.

They both moaned as their tongues leisurely collided, the kiss unhurried and tender, as they reconnected - exploring familiar territory. Robert's tongue flicked gently against Aaron's, lovingly stroking and caressing it - his entire body warm and fuzzy despite the low temperature of the evening.

When Aaron slowly withdrew it was with a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes - a feeling of pure happiness filling him. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. And it was all thanks to this tall, smug, caring muppet in front of him, whom was looking at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

Aaron knew despite the grief, uncertainty, and many hurdles that the next few months might hold, he would overcome it all knowing Robert was there to support him through it all. Because with Robert by his side he could face anything Gordon or life threw at him.

With a warm smile - the rarity of such a beautiful sight leaving Robert breathless - Aaron closed the gap between them once again and captured Robert's lips in a searing and all-encompassing kiss, forgetting about what the future might hold and focussing on Robert and the here and now - losing himself in the sense of belonging Robert lips against his evoked.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - [TrashMouthSugden](http://trashmouthsugden.tumblr.com) \- come say hi. I don't bite, promise ;)


End file.
